memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Errand of Mercy
| date = 2267 | stardate = 3198.4 | episode = TOS season 1x27 | production = 6149-27 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 2 by James Blish }} Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 3198.4 : We have reached Organia and established standard orbit. No signs of hostile activities in this area. ;Captain's log, stardate 3201.7 : Mr Spock and I are trapped on the planet Organia, which is in the process of being occupied by the forces of the Klingon Empire. The Organians have provided us with native clothing in the hopes that we may be taken for Organians. On stardate 3198.4, relations between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire have reached the breaking point, and recent negotiations have collapsed. The : has been sent to the world of Organia, a non-aligned planet near the Klingon border, in fear that the Klingons will try to annex it. As the Enterprise approaches Organia, it is attacked by a Klingon vessel, which it destroys. Kirk warns the Organians of the Klingons, but the Organians are completely unconcerned. Instead, they insist that it is the Enterprise and her crew which are in danger. A Klingon fleet appears, forcing the Enterprise to withdraw, and stranding Kirk and Spock on the surface. The Klingons seize control of the planet without resistance from the Organians, and install the ranking Klingon officer, Kor as the military governor of Organia. The Organians disguise Kirk and Spock, but refuse to do more to resist the occupation. The two start guerrilla operations of their own, over the objections of the Organians. When the Klingons confront the Organian ruling council and threaten to torture Kirk and Spock as suspected insurgents, the Organians reveal Kirk and Spock's true identities and allow them to be arrested. After preliminary interrogations, the Klingons imprison the two of them in a dungeon. Shortly thereafter, the Organians effortlessly free the pair and hide them in the council chamber. While Kirk and Spock try to figure out the natives' contradictory actions, Kor retaliates for the escape by ordering mass executions. Still, the Organians continue to protect the two, but remain otherwise unperturbed by the Klingons' actions, leaving the Federation officers and the Klingons alike baffled and frustrated. As Federation and Klingon fleets converge on the system, threatening to turn it into a war-zone, Kirk and Spock execute a daring raid on the Klingon headquarters in hopes of rousing the population into resistance. They prove surprisingly successful, capturing Kor and preparing to make a last stand while the fleets ready to clash. At that point, the Organians reveal their true nature. They instantly incapacitate both sides, not only around the planet, but everywhere. They are not primitive humanoids, but highly advanced and extremely powerful energy beings, so far beyond the Klingons and the Federation that they were never threatened by either side. The Organians force the humans and Klingons to make a truce, the Organian Peace Treaty. Both sides protest, but the Organians predict the two rivals will get along far better in the future than they presently imagine. Back on the Enterprise, Kirk admits his embarrassment at his own initial disappointment with the forcible ending of the war and the imposed peace treaty. References Characters Episode characters :Ayelborne • Clifford Brent (?) • Claymare • Daval • • James T. Kirk/Baroner • Kered • Kor, son of Rynar • Tommy Kovaks • Ryan Leslie • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Trefayne • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]]) Novelization characters :Ayelborne • Claymare • James T. Kirk/Baroner • Kor, son of Rynar • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Trefayne Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ( ) Locations :Organia Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Organian • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Appendices Related media * - Tells Errand of Mercy from the Klingons point of view. * Ayelborne, Claymare, and Trefayne return in the . Novel adaptations blish2.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 2. blish2reprint.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted. blish2r.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted. blish2corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted overseas. blish2corgiNEW.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 2 reprinted overseas. strafplanet tantalus.jpg|German language translation of novelization in Strafplanet Tantalus. strafplanet Tantalus.jpg|Reprinted German language translation of novelization in Strafplanet Tantalus. reader2.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader II. der große Sammelband.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Gamesters of Triskelion". Background * The first Klingon attack on the Enterprise was originally conducted by an unseen Klingon ship, the 2007 remastered edition of the episode adds a D7 class vessel as the opponent. The comic "Against Their Nature" establishes this ship is in fact a smaller D7 like scout vessel named the . Images korTOS.jpg|Kor, son of Rynar. organian.jpg|Organians. organia.jpg|Organia. organian Council of Elders.jpg|The Organian Council of Elders. ayelborne.jpg|Ayelborne. claymare.jpg|Claymare. trefayne.jpg|Trefayne. sulu 2267.jpg|Hikaru Sulu. jtk Blish2.jpg|Kirk. spock Blish2.jpg|Spock. blish2planet.jpg|Alien planet. ent1701 Blish2a corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. strafplanet Tantalus art.jpg|The crew. ent1701 Blish2corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1